<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Steps by Esteicy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129245">First Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy'>Esteicy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting is interrupted, something more important is happening.</p>
<p>Or Adora and Glimmer are the proudest moms ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was supposed to be for the Glimmadora Week event in Tumblr but I lost motivation in the middle and just couldn't write more.</p>
<p>But this thing was already in my drafts so I say why not finish it? Someone may like it.</p>
<p>This follows my own version of a post canon, if you want more details of it you can read the other three short fics I made for the event.</p>
<p>Now please read and enjoy! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer was in the middle of a meeting with the other royals and and their allies, even with the war ended it was necessary to keep working together to maintain the balance in Etheria, making sure to offer help to anyone that needed. Adora wasn’t present because she was taking care of their daughter…or that as until the door opened suddenly and Adora came in quickly, carrying Estrella in her arms.</p>
<p>“Glimmer! I’m sorry for interrupting but this is really important!” she exclaimed making everyone stand nervously.</p>
<p>“Adora! What’s wrong?” she went to her wife.</p>
<p>“Some attack?” Bow asked.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong with Estrella?” Perfuma said.</p>
<p>“Is there something on fire?” Swift Wind’s wings moved to emphasize his words.</p>
<p>“If it’s fire I promise it wasn’t me!” Sea Hawk said, then took a moment to think “Well not that I remember at least” he murmured, Mermista rolling her eyes by his side.</p>
<p>“What? No! It’s nothing of that” Adora said shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Then what is it?” Frosta crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“C’mon Estrella, show them” she kneeled and gently placed her daughter on the floor, standing with her tiny legs while mama was holding her.</p>
<p>“Ah!” she looked at everyone before posing her eyes on Glimmer, screaming happy and carefully putting a foot in front of the other, moving away from Adora’s hands and to her other mommy.</p>
<p>“She is…” Scorpia blinked as surprised as everyone.</p>
<p>Glimmer was shocked but extremely happy, she smiled with so much love and tenderness.</p>
<p>“Fascinating! The little princess is giving her first steps in front of us” Entrapta said, taking a little camera and recording the moment for future observation…also Adora and Glimmer probably would want to watch this moment again.</p>
<p>“Oh Estrella…you are doing amazing” Glimmer kneeled as well and opened her arms for her little angel.</p>
<p>The girl smiled, moving slow but with confidence until she ended up hugging her mom, babbling at her.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, sweetie” Adora came to them, kissing her head.</p>
<p>“That’s my granddaughter!” Micah looked like if he was about to cry.</p>
<p>“It’s always nice to see them learn new tricks, I remember when Nia gave her first steps, DT wouldn’t stop praising her” Catra laughed looking at the girl “It’s a matter of time before you and her will start running and doing your own misdeeds, right?”</p>
<p>“Just like us, eh?” Adora laughed remembering those years with her old friend.</p>
<p>“Well they are our kids after all, right?” she smirked.</p>
<p>“And we can’t complain” Glimmer giggled, she would probably understand her mother even more when that happened “Now…do you want to walk some more?” she looked at Estrella, she clapped her hands. </p>
<p>Everyone in the reunion wanted the chance to help the baby walk so the reunion was officially over, this was definitely more important.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ❤️ Adora and Glimmer are best moms, and their baby has so many great aunties and uncles 😉</p>
<p>Nia is Catra's own child, she is the daughter she had with Double Trouble, maybe I will make a fic for her in the future.</p>
<p>If you enjoyed you can let me know with a kudo or a comment. </p>
<p>Kisses 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>